Love on screen
by Raeven21
Summary: What happens when a girl called Sacha pushed the wrong button and the class has to watch a show with her? What if she's not an akuma, and they're stuck? *sorry, I'm bad at summaries*
1. Intro

**AN: so yeah this is my second story here. Again, English isn't my first language, so please PM me if there are spelling or grammar faults, so I can improve the story and my own English! Also, I don't know how long it takes for me to update. If I really like the story then pretty quick. Without further adou, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**

What is going on? Marinette doesn't know. First, she was just in school, and the next thing she knows she's in a theatre of a sort. Looking around her, she sees all her classmates here too. Marinette is sitting on a couch with Nino, Alya and…. and ADRIEN! OMFGJBDBFJHD! Okay, okay, calm down girl, it's just Adrien her long-time crush. Ah, who is she kidding? She's not calm like no. Then she sees the girl for a big screen.

The girl looks like she's about 15 years old. She has long, blond hair, not Chloe's kind of hair. No, the girl has dark blond hair with natural highlights. Her eyes are warm brown, and she wears a comfy big sweater and a pair of leggings. In her hand has she a tv remote and her face expression is shocked. She just stands there, looking at them with her big, brown eyes. Everybody stares back. After a while the girl focuses her gaze to the tv remote and her shocked expression becomes an understanding one. Then she looks back up to the confused class and starts talking.

"Um, hello I guess."

All hell breaks loose.

"Who are you?"

"Where are we?"

"Are you an akuma?"

"Where's my daddy?" (AN: jeez, who would that be?)

The girl gives the audience an apologising look before she explains.

"I see that you have a lot of questions. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Sacha and I'm 15 years old. And no I am not an akuma. You are in another dimension, so am I. I probably pressed the wrong button on my remote so we are stuck here for a while. But, you have a great timing, or have I a great timing I don't know anymore. However, what I was going to say was that I was about to watch an amazing show called Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Hey, I know Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Alya said.

"Oh really? So, this means that you will be going to discover their oh so precious identities. Man, that whole keep-it-secret just made a very annoying love square! Oh believe me, Ladybug and Chat Noir, this is for the best. But, if you don't wanna know, you can shut your eyes. Not you Marinette, not you."

Marinette just looks like she has been told that oh well, that her secret identity is about to be told. Poor Mari (not really).


	2. Lady Wifi part 1

**So this was the first part of Lady Wifi! I'm going to do the chapters in random order, because it's no secret that this has been done before, like a lot. Only most of them start with Stormy Weather so there are a lot of episodes who aren't used. That are the episodes I'm gonna use. Also, everybody sits on couches and this is how it looks like:**

-Nino, Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Sacha- -Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose, Mylene, Ivan-

-Alix, Kim, Chloé, Sabrina, Lila, Max-

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug._**

 ** _Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the girls' room?_**

 ** _Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings.)_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework._**

 ** _"_** Wait we had homework? Alya, I never got it!"

"Sorry girl, but there had come something in between."

Now Marinette knows what day it is. It's the day that Alya was akumatized.

"It's okay girl." Marinette says while she is hugging her best friend.

 ** _Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead._**

 ** _Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he._**

 ** _Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette._**

 ** _Alya: Marinette?_**

 ** _Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka._**

 ** _Alya:: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)_**

"Serious girl where were you?"

 ** _(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)_**

 ** _Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug?_**

"WHAT?! You thought _Chloé_ was _Ladybug_?" Marinette yells through the theatre.

"Hey! Why wouldn't I be Ladybug? I am pretty enough!"

"Why? Because you're Chloé. That says enough."

Everybody stares at Marinette. Who knew that that girl had it in her.

Sacha has a hard time holding in her laugh.

 ** _Scene: Outside the school. Chloe boards her limousine, Alya follows her._**

 ** _Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait!_**

 ** _Nino: Yeah?_**

 ** _Alya: Come with me, I need your help!_**

 ** _Nino: So- (Alya shushes him)_**

 ** _(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)_**

 ** _Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he._**

 ** _Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!_**

 ** _Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o._**

"Serious Nino, _Mr. Control Freak_?" Adrien says.

"What?"

 ** _(Phone rings)_**

 ** _Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain._**

 ** _(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)_**

 ** _Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloé._**

 ** _Nino: (laughs) Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!_**

"Luckily I am not the only one!" Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Only to look up at Nino when she hears his nervous chuckle. She narrows her eyes.

"You really didn't believe that, did you?"

Her respond was another nervous chuckle. She groans.

 ** _Alya: I am so not! You'll see!_**

"Yes you are!"

 ** _Scene: The city. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette._**

All hell breaks loose.

"MARINETTE IS LADYBUG?!"

"I DESERVE FAR MORE TO BE LADYBUG! I CALL MY DADDY!"

"Wow.. cool dudette!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Alya is heartbroken. Her 'best friend' has kept such a huge secret for her. They're best friends, they should tell each other these things!

Marinette has shrunk into herself. Why is everybody so surprised? Isn't there a thing she and Ladybug have in common?

Adrien sees that Marinette – _his Lady_ \- has her arms wrapped around herself and then he actually listens to what people say. _Oh no,_ he thinks, _Marinette is already so insecure and now people are screaming at her like they don't want Mari as Ladybug. They're hurting My Lady!_

Adrien stands up, sees the approving look Sacha gives him and says:

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

The reaction was immediately. Everybody shuts up and looks to Adrien. Said boy takes a deep breath and says:

"Okay, I understand that a lot of people are a little bit surprised, but you don't have to scream it through the entire theatre! You know, I'm actually not very surprised myself because we're talking about Marinette! The girl that stands up against Chloé, is kind-hearted, creative,…"

"And clumsy, a freak, too insecure, makes a fool out of herself. Do I have to go on?" Chloé interrups him, angry that Adrien is at Marinette's side.

Suddenly, Marinette has enough. She stands up.

"You know, I have enough! Yes I'm Ladybug and yes I'm Marinette. Do you want me to stop? Well, I've tried and it didn't work. Do you think I've chosen for this? For lying every day, lying to my parents and lying to my friends, to my _best_ friend, just to keep them safe? No, but Paris needs Ladybug. This is why I didn't want that someone would find out! Now everybody sees me as Ladybug, not as Marinette!"

Everybody looks at Sacha. If she watched the episodes than she knows that Marinette didn't want this? Sacha on the other hand looks uncomfortable, but she still thinks that this is for the best.

"Listen Marinette, I understand why you think like that, but it's all for the best, trust me."

Alya comforts Marinette, not angry anymore, and they all turn to watch the episode.

 ** _Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!_**

Everybody 'awwed' at Tikki. Said kwami comes out of Mari's purse.

"Hi, I'm Tikki, Mari's kwami!"

 ** _Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!_**

"HA! I knew you had a crush on Adrien!" Chloé says.

Meanwhile Marinette hides her face in Alya's shoulder while Sacha pats her back.

Adrien's mind goes in overdrive. _Marinette –Ladybug- has a crush on me. OMGOMGOMG!_

 ** _Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!_**

 ** _Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes!_**

 ** _(Marinette enters the bakery.)_**

 ** _Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette._**

 ** _Marinette: Hey mom..._**

 ** _Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!_**

" Yeah, mom, it's not like I don't have enough exercise!" Marinette says teasingly. Everybody laughs, again.

 ** _Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her.)_**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework._**

 ** _Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?_**

 ** _Tikki: No way! You think she knows?_**

 ** _Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has facts straight._**

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Sacha, Marinette and Nino say at the same time.

 ** _Tikki: But just in case..._**

 ** _Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered._**

 ** _(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)_**

 ** _Marinette: Dang. No signal._**

 ** _(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal.)_**

 ** _Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!_**

 ** _Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework._**

"NOOO, ESCAPE FROM THE TERROR OF HOMEWORK!" Sacha screams before she dramatic fake faints on top of Alya and Marinette. Everybody laughs. Sacha sits straight up again.

 ** _Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille._**

 ** _Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?_**

"Hey Chloé, were you talking to yourself?"

Chloé is boiling with anger. _How dare she?_

Sacha on the other hand is acting like she didn't do anything.

Alix shouts "Burnnnn!"

 ** _Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz._**

Nino stands up like he is indeed the Wizard of Oz. Everybody laughs.

 ** _Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!_**

 ** _Nino: Can you prove it?_**

"Yeah, can you prove it?" Marinette asks in her sweet voice.

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up._**

 ** _Tikki: Uh... what time is it?_**

 ** _Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... (checks her phone) An hour ago?!_**

"Oh girl you have to buy yourself an alarm."

"I have one Alya." Marinette says serious.

"Then use it!"

"I already do Alya." Jet again serious.

"Girl you're hopeless!"

Everybody laughs. Man they really laugh a lot like there is laugh gas in the room.

 ** _Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino._**

 ** _Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the lockers.)_**

 ** _Nino: (sees Chloé) Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!_**

 ** _Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?_**

 ** _Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is._**

 ** _Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep._**

"I don't need it, I'm already beautiful!" Nino flips his shiny, imagined hair.

"Yep, totally!" Adrien says sarcastic. Very sarcastic.

 ** _(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)_**

 ** _Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!_**

 ** _Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not!_**

 ** _(Kim steals Alya's phone.)_**

 ** _Alya: Hey! Give it back!_**

 ** _Chloé: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now?_**

 ** _Scene: Mr Damocles' office._**

 ** _Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!_**

 ** _Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy._**

 ** _Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!_**

 ** _Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?_**

 ** _Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries)_**

"Oh no, I'm gonna die of all the drama!" Gasp. "What if someone saw the very centre of my soul! Oh wait! I don't have one!" Sacha says in a high voice and dramatic fake fainted again.

Alix shouts again "Burnnnnn!"

 ** _Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya._**

 ** _Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!_**

"Criminal? Seriously?" Adrien knows she's his childhood friend but still, she was a drama queen. And he didn't like it. Chloé says nothing back.

 ** _Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week._**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything._**

 ** _Chloé: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father)_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation..._**

 ** _(Chloe starts calling her father.)_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya._**

 ** _Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well._**

 ** _Alya: (looks at Chloé angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!_**

"Finally!"

Nobody knows who said this.

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 ** _Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!_**

"Don't forget homework! Homework is pretty depressing too!" Sacha shouts.

Meanwhile Adrien and Marinette are leaning forward, hoping to see where he was. Rose hides her face in Juleka's shoulder. Juleka tries to comfort her.

 ** _Scene: Collége Francoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door_**

 ** _Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!_**

 ** _(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)_**

 ** _Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!_**

 ** _(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too._**

 ** _Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wifi)_**

There is a thick tension in the room. Alya has straightened up and Marinette tries to comfort her. Even Chloé doesn't say a thing. Sacha tries to clear the tension up.

"Wel, you had the best power of all the akuma's." Alya goes into reporter mode and asks:

"Wait, you know the other akuma's too? Do you also know who Ladybug and Chat Noir are?" Sacha grins, happy that she isn't sad anymore and asks them:

"How many akuma's have there been till now?"

"25."

"Okay, then I know all of them. You will be watching all of them too!"

Everybody is excited.

 ** _Scene: Ms. Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino._**

 ** _Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers) Where is she?_**

 ** _Nino: She's been suspended..._**

 ** _Marinette: What?!_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?_**

 ** _Marinette: Sorry... (whispers to Nino) What happened to her?_**

 ** _Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker..._**

 ** _Marinette: What!?_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!_**

 ** _Adrien: What are you talking about?_**

 ** _Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!_**

 ** _(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks.)_**

"You didn't think that too, did you?" Marinette's anger is larger then her awkwardness.

"Well, only for a few seconds!" Adrien says, scared for her reaction. Marinette just huffs.

 ** _Marinette: Mr. Damocles? (opens the door) Sir? (She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.) Huh?!_**

 ** _(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: Uh... yes, it is._**

 ** _Lady Wifi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!_**

 ** _Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was._**

 ** _Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!_**

 ** _Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!_**

 ** _Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!_**

 ** _[ Transformation Sequence ]'_**

"That's so cool, dudette!"

 ** _Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him) Stay connected! (turns the screen off)_**

 ** _Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! (The students run out.)_**

"Sure, give us homework when we have to home because of an AKUMA!" Alix shouts.

 **Part 2 will -hopefully- be out very soon!**

 **Byeeeeeee**


	3. Lady Wifi part 2

**_Scene: Bathroom._**

 ** _Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!_**

 ** _Plagg: (teasing) And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé! (laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)_**

'Wait, Adrien has a kwami?'

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 ** _Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)_**

There are a few seconds of silent before everybody screams.

"You're Chat Noir? Awesome dude!"

"Y'know, now it makes sense."

"Wait, that means that Marinette is also in love with Chat Noir! This love square is going to be the death of me!"

"My Adrikins is that stupid alleycat?!"

This wakes Marinette up. _How dares she?_ Before she or anybody else knows, she's standing mere centimeters apart from Chloé. Marinette has the same fire in her eyes as Ladybug, and Chloé looks like she has just seen her entire life flashing before her eyes.

"Never. Say. That. Again. You. Stupid. Little. Brat. Chat Noir is NOT an alleycat and above of all not stupid. DID YOU HEAR ME?" Chloé can only nod. Marinette goes back to her seat. On her way Sacha high-fives her, and so does Alya. When she sits, she fully understands what she has just done and wants to die of embarrassment. Little does she know that Adrien is staring at her like she's the prettiest angel he has ever seen. Eventually she looks up at him, and says to everybody's amazement:

"Hey kitty."

Adrien wakes up and gives her a dazing, real smile.

"Hey M'lady."

She answers his smile. Everything is going to be alright. (AN: sorry if it is too cheesy, but I do it because I CAN)

 ** _Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug_**

 ** _Cat Noir: What? This can't be!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-_**

 ** _Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug._**

 ** _Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not._**

 ** _Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Right._**

"Kitty?"

" I only believed it for a second please don't kill me." Adrien says holding up his arms to hide his face. Marinette just leaves it.

 ** _Scene: Hotel. Chloé, dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings._**

 ** _Chloé: (answers the phone) Hello? (The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! (Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)_**

 ** _Ladybug: We got Wifi! (She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: (puts a camera icon above Chloé) Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!_**

Everybody laughs.

 ** _(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Who are you?_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Uhhh..._**

" Oh I don't know, maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Mari asks with her sweet voice.

"Haha very funny." Is Alya's answer.

 ** _Lady Wifi: (looks at Chloé) But I thought you were Ladybug!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts._**

 ** _Lady Wifi: You'll be sorry. (She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Alya?_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Follow me!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: So what's the plan?_**

 ** _Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!_**

"My Lady is so smart." Marinette cheeks are as red as a tomato.

 ** _Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: (laughs) I've got you now, Ladybug!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Get ready!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?_**

"Serieus? You were in the middle of an akuma attack and you asked this?" Nino asks.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know M'Lady better!"

 ** _Ladybug: (looks shocked, then recovers) Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? (She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.) She's gone back into the hotel!_**

 ** _"_** Yeah Adrien, can't you see that?" Alix asks.

 ** _Cat Noir: (sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors) She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life._**

 ** _Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!_**

"No, you do know each other in real life Mari!" Sacha shouts to the screen.

"You know you're talking to the screen, right?" Kim asks.

"Yeah I know, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!"

 ** _(They reach the top door.)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: She's left this one open._**

 ** _Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!_**

 ** _(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush._**

 ** _Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?_**

 ** _(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!_**

 ** _(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)_**

"That's pretty cool." Alix says, trying to lighten the mood.

 ** _Lady Wifi: Ha! You can't get me!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Yes I can. (She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his staff.) Of course! The service elevator!_**

 ** _(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.) Lady Wifi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off) Why doesn't it come off?_**

Everybody is sitting on the edge of their seat. Alya was pretty close.

 ** _Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?_**

 ** _(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.) Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug._**

 ** _Ladybug: I am not his love bug!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later._**

"Dude, you're hopeless!"

Adrien just looks at his Lady, hoping that one day she really is his love bug. Marinette catches him staring at her and they both look away blushing scarlet.

 ** _(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, turning into Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)_**

 ** _(Plagg shivers.) Adrien; My ring!_**

 ** _Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here._**

 ** _Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?_**

 ** _Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine._**

 ** _Lady Wifi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha! (She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.) Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover! (She disappears.)_**

 ** _Ladybug: Huh?_**

 ** _Scene: Outside the hotel. The mayor and two police cars are there._**

 ** _Mr. Bourgeois: Come on..._**

 ** _(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!_**

 ** _(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.) Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!_**

 ** _Adrien: Take your time!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: (broadcasting) Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a box appears) This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves! (she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)_**

"Wait, you were willing to use your Lucky Charm just to save me?"

"Of course Kitty Cat. You're my patner after all."

Adrien hasn't felt so beloved after his mother disappeared.

 ** _Adrien: (finds his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha!_**

 ** _Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal..._**

 ** _(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)_**

 ** _Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? (her miraculous beeps)_**

 ** _Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left._**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Exactly!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!_**

 ** _Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. (whispers to Cat Noir) Here's what to do, listen to me..._**

 ** _Cat Noir: Got it._**

 ** _(Cat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)_**

"My Lady has always a plan."

 ** _Lady Wifi: What is she up to?_**

 ** _Hawk moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Right!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: (gets in the service elevator) I'll go and jam the Wifi antenna._**

 ** _Ladybug: Good luck! (Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)_**

 ** _Cat Noir: (sees the Wifi antenna) Here you are! Cataclysm!_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! (starts firing pink pause symbols at him)_**

 ** _Ladybug: (Her Miraculous beeps again) Hurry, Cat Noir..._**

"I was busy!"

 ** _(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)_**

 ** _Lady Wifi: Nooooo!_**

 ** _(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)_**

"Good work Kitty."

"Thanks M'Lady."

 ** _Lady Wifi: Lost the signal!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!_**

"NOOOO NOT MY PHONE!"

"Alya, we needed it."

"Yeah but Mari, it's my phone!"

Everybody groans.

 ** _(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)_**

 ** _Ladybug: (breaks the phone, releasing its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)_**

 ** _Alya: What?_**

 ** _Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!_**

Everybody is happy with the victory.

 ** _Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!_**

 ** _Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute._**

 ** _Alya: So- oh, no! Where did they go?_**

 ** _(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)_**

"What are you doing?" Max asks

 ** _Cat Noir: Stay! (his Miraculous beeps) I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor._**

 ** _Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. (She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)_**

 ** _Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!_**

 ** _Marinette: Tell me about it. (opens the door, seeing nobody outside)_**

"Thanks Kitty."

"Anything for you Bugaboo."

Alya and Sacha fangirl.

 ** _(Adrien leaves the hotel.)_**

 ** _Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?_**

 ** _Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart._**

'Aaaw' and 'ooohh' are heard through the theatre.

 ** _Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous!_**

"No! You will never hurt M'Lady!" Adrien says while putting his arms around Marinette.

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki._**

 ** _Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?_**

 ** _Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head._**

 ** _Alya: Got it!_**

 ** _Marinette: Waaahhh!_**

"I was scared to death you know that?" Marinette says to her best friend who is currently laughing.

"Sorry girl, but your face! WAAAHHH!" Alya imitates Marinette and laughs some more. But now, Sacha, Alix and Nino are joining her. Adrien tries hard not to. Marinette just glares at them.

 ** _Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!_**

 ** _Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?_**

 ** _Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?_**

 ** _Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!_**

"Oh, the irony!" Sacha says.

 ** _Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick._**

 ** _Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards. (snatches Alya's phone)_**

"And she still does it." Mari says while giving Alya a smile. Alya smiles back. Adrien's cheeks are a slight colour of pink.

 ** _Alya: Give it back! (runs after Marinette)_**

 ** _Marinette: Nope!_**

 ** _Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!_**

 ** _(Both laugh.)_**

 ** _THE END._**

Marinette looks at Adrien and says:

"Adrien, we need to talk." Adrien nods. Sacha overheard them.

"There is a room down there if you want." Marinette and Adrien smile gratefully and stand up to go to the room. Meanwhile, Sacha remembers something.

"If you need to go to the bathroom, do it now. The bathrooms are on your left side.

 **AN: Okay, I have no excuse for being so late with the update other then that I was really tired last week and sick the week before that. For some reason, I always get sick in a busy week with tests and stuff like that.**

 **I can't promise to update more regularly because I know I can't keep that promise. So please keep it in the back of your head that it will take a while before I update.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story and I will see you later!**


	4. The talk

Marinette and Adrien are in the small room Sacha has talked about. While Adrien tries to think of something to say, Marinette is determined to look everywhere but Adrien. Eventually, he says something.

"So you're Ladybug."

"Yeah... and you're Chat Noir."

"Yeah..."

There is a awkward silence again. But Marinette breaks it, just because she wants to know.

"You're still my partner, right?"

"Of course I am, Mari. I wouldn't trade it for the world." Marinette looks up after those words. First, she didn't believe him, but now that she has seen the emotion in his beautiful green eyes, she doesn't know why she ever doubted him. He always tells the truth, so why not now?

"Me neither."

Tears begins to form in his eyes. But she knows that they're happy tears. Before she knows it, she's hugging her crush, her partner, her _friend_. Just because it feels right. It feels so damn right. She feels her kitty's arms around her, and she's happy. She hopes he's just as happy as she is.

Adrien has never been happier in his entire life. He feels like the happiest man on earth with his Lady, with _Marinette_ , right in his arms. He can't stop the silent tears from falling, nor does he care. After a while, he's the one to pull away, but not before he has kissed her forehead. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Come on Kitty, let's go." Adrien grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers.

"I'll go everywhere, as long as you're with me."

 **AN: This chapter was very nice to write. I didn't want the usual 'are-you-disappointed-because-I-am-Mari-No-I'm-not' thing, because you basically read that in almost every reveal-fic, and I wanted something else.**

 **For the next episode, I'm thinking about Animan.**

 **See you laterrrrr**


End file.
